Metade da maçã
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Harry lê sem querer o diário de Hermione.


**Songfic com a música " A metade da maçã" do Roupa Nova.**

Harry Potter entra na sala comunal e encontra Hermione sentada na cadeira, adormecida, debruçada sobre os livros, em cima da mesa. Em sua mão uma pena, ainda molhada de tinta. A sua frente um livro aberto, que ela estava escrevendo, seu diário. Inadvertidamente, Harry o lê antes de fechá-lo. Sobressalta-se quando vê seu nome inúmeras vezes citado no livro. Ao fundo, uma música toca no gramofone antigo e enfeitiçado de McGonnagall.

_eu sou a voz amiga_ _eterna, apaixonada_ _eu nasci junto de você_

"Daquela vez em que eu te conheci, quando eu usei magia para consertar seus óculos, eu não sabia que você seria tão importante na minha vida. Engraçado, eu sempre vivo consertando os seus óculos. Será que é pra você conseguir me enxergar? Você é sempre tão compenetrado, tão sério, parece sempre precisar que alguém te alegre um pouco, tome conta de você, te alivie da carga que é ser você".

_imaginando amores_ _harmonizando as dores_ _eu cresci perto de você_

"Da outra vez, em que eu fiquei petrificada por causa do basilisco e você foi me visitar, você não sabia, mas eu podia te ouvir. Eu ouvi quando você me disse: eu preciso de você. Eu podia sentir também. Eu senti quando você me acariciou a mão. Eu sempre ansiei por aquilo. Que pena que só ocorreu quando eu não podia retribuir o carinho". 

_afagando suas mãos_ _tudo o que pedir seu coração_

"Lembra da primeira vez em que nos beijamos? Foi no nosso 3º ano em Hogwarts. Estávamos procurando Ron. Fomos apanhados por aquela árvore idiota. Mas se não fosse por ela nunca teríamos caído tão desajeitadamente, um sobre o outro, nem você teria timidamente, encostado seus lábios no meu. Desculpe-me você disse. Desculpas aceitas. Eu te respondi. Tivemos que negar nossos sentimentos porque estávamos confusos demais com tudo aquilo".

_em nome desse amor eu vou_ _recriar o mundo_ _cada segundo_ _em nome desse amor eu vou_ _te entregar o sol toda manhã_

"Sabe quantas vezes eu sofri por você Harry Potter? Um milhão de vezes. E um milhão de vezes mais eu sofreria de novo, se você me pedisse. Você não sabe a agonia que eu senti quando você enfrentou o dragão na arena, durante o torneio tribruxo. Se assim fosse permitido, eu enfrentaria o dragão no seu lugar, para te poupar de mais esse tormento, de mais essa ameaça, que foi feita como um rito de passagem para te transformar em homem".

_eu canto o teu futuro_ _tocando o teu passado_ _eu venci tudo por você_

"Ah, meu querido, meu doce amigo, meu adorado companheiro de casa de Griffindor. Como eu te amo. Eu faria tudo por você, como a mãe que você conheceu por pouco tempo, como a irmã que você nunca teve, como o anjo da guarda que você merecia ter. Eu tolero suas paixonites, suas escapadas e seus arroubos de adolescentes. Eu sei sobre a Cho. Sei também sobre a Luna. Sei que se você não fosse tão centrado em seus próprios problemas, já teria percebido que Ginny também está apaixonada por você. Mas elas não tem nenhuma chance, porque elas não te conhecem como eu. Intimamente".

_eu danço nos teus sonhos_ _tornando eternos beijos_ _sempre aqui, pronto pra você_

"Harry, estou aqui, ao teu lado, pronta pro que der e vier. Você pode contar comigo. Pode me abraçar, me beijar, segurar minha mão. Não somente pra te ajudar a levantar e te apoiar, mas pra te lembrar que estou junto de você. Pode fazer da minha força a sua. Fazer do meu conhecimento o seu. Somando nossa magia, nossos sonhos e nosso entusiasmo. Sempre".

_a metade da maçã_ _juntos ontem, hoje, amanhã_

"Lembra Harry, quando corríamos para salvar Sírius, antes que ele fosse pego pelos dementadores? Você segurava a minha mão. Então o lobisomem nos atacou e você me protegeu com o seu corpo. Como fazem os namorados. Naquele momento eu percebi que poderia ser sua esposa, e vivermos juntos como companheiros por toda nossa vida. 

_em nome desse amor eu vou_ _recriar o mundo __cada segundo_ _em nome desse amor eu vou_ _te entregar um sol toda manhã_ _tudo o que precisa o coração_ _a outra metade da maçã_

Harry Potter então fecha o diário de Hermione, abaixa-se e beija-a no alto da cabeça.

_Eu te amo Hermione.

**Fim**


End file.
